Planet Express
Planet Express, Inc. is an intergalactic delivery company owned by Professor Farnsworth to fund his research. Founded in 2961, primary location is located in New New York, and its crew. reached their 100th delivery in September 3010, and to celebrate, Bender threw a 100th Delivery Party. The inaugural delivery crew, which disappeared on its first interplanetary mission, was found alive in August 3011. The company scrapes by, in spite of fierce competition from the leader in package delivery, Mom's Friendly Delivery Company. They stay in business thanks to their complete disregard for safety and minimum wage laws, and the Professor's unscrupulous acceptance of the occasional bribe. Philip J. Fry, known simply as Fry '''is a dim-witted, immature, slovenly, yet good-hearted pizza delivery boy who falls into a cryogenic pod, causing it to activate and freeze him just after midnight on January 1, 2000. He re-awakens on New Year's Eve, 2999, and gets a job as a cargo delivery boy at Planet Express, a company owned by his only living relative, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. '''Turanga Leela, known simply as Leela '''is the competent, one-eyed captain of the Planet Express Ship.Abandoned as a baby, she grew up in the Cookieville Minimum Security Orphanarium believing herself to be an alien from another planet, but learns that she is actually a mutant from the sewers in the episode "Leela's Homeworld". Prior to becoming the ship's captain, Leela worked as a career assignment officer at the cryogenics lab where she first met Fry. She is Fry's primary love interest. '''Bender Bending Rodríguez, designated Bending Unit 22 'is a foul-mouthed, heavy-drinking, cigar-smoking, kleptomaniacal, misanthropic, egocentric, ill-tempered robot manufactured by Mom's Friendly Robot Company. He was originally programmed to bend girders for suicide booths, and is later designated as assistant sales manager and cook, despite lacking a sense of taste. He is Fry's best friend and roommate. '''Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth ' is Fry's distant nephew. Farnsworth founded Planet Express Inc. to fund his work as a mad scientist. Although he is depicted as a brilliant scientist and inventor, at more than one-hundred and sixty years old he is extremely prone to age-related forgetfulness and fits of temper. In the episode "A Clone of My Own," the Professor clones himself to produce a successor, Cubert Farnsworth, whom he treats like a son. '''Doctor John Zoidberg '''is a lobster-like alien from the planet Decapod 10, and the neurotic staff physician of Planet Express. Although he claims to be an expert on humans, his knowledge of human anatomy and physiology is woefully inaccurate. However Zoidberg's expertise seems to be with extra-terrestrial creatures. Zoidberg is homeless, penniless, and—despite being depicted as Professor Farnsworth's long-time friend—held in contempt by everyone on the crew, except Fry. '''Amy Wong is an incredibly rich, blunt, spoiled, ditzy, and accident-prone long-term intern at Planet Express. She is an engineering student at Mars University and heiress to the western hemisphere of Mars. Born on Mars, she is ethnically Chinese and is prone to cursing in Cantonese and using 31st-century slang. Her parents are the wealthy ranchers Leo and Inez Wong. She is promiscuous in the beginning of the series and eventually enters a monogamous relationship with Kif Kroker. she acquires her doctorate. 'Hermes Conrad ' is the Jamaican accountant of Planet Express. A 36th-level bureaucrat (promoted to level 34 during the series) and proud of it, he is a stickler for regulation and enamored of the tedium of paperwork and bureaucracy. Hermes is also a former champion in Olympic Limbo, a sport derived from the popular party activity. He gave up limbo after the 2980 Olympics when a young fan, imitating him, broke his back and died. Hermes has a wife, LaBarbara, and a 12-year-old son, Dwight. Ultima role Fry, Leela and Bender were captured until it was released by Nick and Danny while trying to find Jack Sparrow, the entire crew of Planet Express were joined force with other Society force to battle Solaris. Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral